1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charger for charging a battery mounted aboard a legged robot movable by movement of a plurality of legs extending from a base body.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional method for charging a battery mounted aboard a legged moving robot, it has been proposed that, for example, a power receiving connector in a robot and a power feeding connector with a chair in a condition in which the robot sits in the chair be connected to charge the battery via the connectors (for example in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-179663).
Because the space occupied by the chair is relatively large, however, the battery charger may present an obstacle to a walker at times other than when charging the robot with power. After charging the robot, because the robot must stand up from the chair, the starting time of the robot to move is delayed. In light of these points, it may be preferable to charge the battery of the robot in a standing posture using a more compact battery charger than the chair.
It can be envisioned that the robot is charged in a standing posture. However, because the base body (or upper body) shakes following movements of legs, it may be difficult to connect the power receiving connector provided in the base body of the robot to the power feeding connector fixed to the battery charger. It also can be considered that the robot is static in a standing posture and the power feeding connector of the battery charger drives and connects to the power receiving connector. However, force applied by the connection may cause the robot to shake. It is necessary to move the legs and the like in order to maintain the robot in a stable posture, and by doing this unnecessary consumption of the battery's stored energy might occur.